What makes you beautiful
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: Rating just to be safe. One shot song fic to 'what makes you beautiful' by one direction. TJ is crazy about Spinelli, and finds her beautiful, she however can't see this. Likewise, Spinelli is crazy about TJ, will they finally get it together?


**What makes you beautiful**

Hi guys! Here's a song fic to 'What makes you beautiful' by 'One direction' -can't say I love the song, but I heard it when writing my last fic, and felt the need to make it a song fic! Of course, this is about our favourite couple, TJ and Spinelli, lots and lots of fluff! I'm not thrilled with this story, but don't have any more time to work on it, so I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and I don't own the song, nor do I own recess!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked over at my best friend Ashley Spinelli, we're now eighteen, and things had changed a lot over the years. She still has the same feisty attitude, but over the years she seems to have become insecure. Why she's become so insecure I just don't know. Spinelli is stunning, her deep chocolate brown eyes, ruby red lips and olive skin was only part of what added to her beauty; unlike the other Barbie's in the school, Spinelli doesn't need to plaster on makeup to look beautiful. She also has the most amazing figure I've ever seen, unlike the stick thin 'skeletor-like' girls in the school, Spinelli has jaw dropping curves. Not that anyone would have known of course, Spinelli hides her amazing figure in baggy clothes, if it wasn't for seeing her in bikini's and swimming costumes when we visited water parks and swimming pools, even I wouldn't have known. It really is a mystery how she can't see what I see, how she can't see her beauty. I also have no idea how she misses every guy's head turn to look at her when she enters the room, but that's just another thing that adds to her beauty. Spinelli and I are close, closer than I am with anyone else, the rest of the gang included; my mother says we're like 'like two peas in a pod'. She probably says that because Spinelli and I are so alike, and so close, no one understands me like Spinelli does. Spinelli's funny, she's into having fun, and being herself; rather than being obsessed with hair, makeup and clothes like the other trampy girls in school. I sighed, yes, I TJ Detweiler am completely crazy about my best friend Ashley Spinelli. I couldn't tell her of course, the idea of revealing my feelings to the only girl I'd really felt anything for, scared me a little. What if she rejected me? (which let's face it, she probably would) that would ruin the friendship I valued so much.

"DETWEILER!" my teacher shouted, I jumped and snapped out of my trance "Perhaps you could join the rest of us in studying the text books, RATHER than studying Miss Spinelli?"

"Sorry Mrs Parker" I replied.

Spinelli's shiny raven hair flicked over her shoulder, the sunlight beaming off of it, as she turned around to look at me. I grinned at her, she didn't return this however, instead she just blushed and quickly turned away again, her hair falling down and covering her face, I watched as she brushed more hair in front of her face, her head bowed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<br>Being the way that you are is enough**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sat, staring at my textbook, but I wasn't taking much in. Before we knew it, we'd be graduating from school and going away to college. I however, hadn't my acceptance letter yet, and this was starting to worry me; TJ got his acceptance letter yesterday. I glanced up at the clock, time seemed to be slowly ticking by; thankfully once this lesson was over school was out for the weekend.

"DETWEILER!" shouted Mrs Parker "Perhaps you could join the rest of us in studying the text books, RATHER than studying Miss Spinelli?"

I turned around to look at TJ, his deep blue eyes gleamed as he grinned at me, I felt myself blush; NOT AGAIN! I quickly turned back to my textbook, WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO BLUSH? I felt my face grow even hotter, so I brushed some more of my hair across my face, trying to hide this. I hated that he made me blush, and the worst thing is that I couldn't help it. I was still crazy about TJ, I have been since our kiss at nine years old; I've had a crush on my best friend for half my life, as we grew up, my feelings grew stronger. As TJ had grown, he'd changed from an adorable freckly nine year old, to a handsome and sexy eighteen year old. To consider TJ good looking is an understatement, he's the 'tall, dark, and handsome' type that everyone harps on about; his piercing blue eyes, strong jaw line and toned body often make me go week at the knees. I always notice girls checking him out, and he'd had dates in the past, however they'd never worked out. Part of me feels a little guilty, as I'm happy about that fact. TJ is my friend, so I know I shouldn't be pleased about this, but the problem is that I know full well I don't stand a chance with TJ, which is probably why it drives me so crazy to see other girls around him. The other girls in school just make me feel insecure, the Ashley's for example, are confident, tall, slim, and 'perfect' –bitches. None of those things applied to me, I've been insecure for a long time. I was the first girl in the class to need a bra, and the first to start my period; I'd reached both milestones before I'd even left Third Street. I wore baggy clothes to hide my curves, and I generally just felt awkward. Unlike me, the girls that often swarmed around TJ were confident in themselves, they were all tall, slim and knew how to do their hair and makeup in attempts catch his eye. I didn't have a clue, and what was the point in bothering? TJ wouldn't notice, he sees me as his friend, I've known this for years.

I gave into the urge to look over at TJ again; Ashley A was sat next to him.

"So Ashley Q is having a party after tonight's game" she whispered, fluttering her eye lashes.

"hmm" he responded, sounding bored and not even looking up at her.

"Well" Ashley A continued, twirling her hair round her finger, and giving me an evil stare before continuing "I'm head cheerleader, and your quarterback; it's tradition that the quarterback and head cheerleader go to these things together, and it would be, like, so totally scandalous if we followed that tradition..."

"Huh? Oh right yeah you are head cheerleader" said TJ, who still hadn't looked up, and wasn't following Ashley A's attempts to try and snag a date to the party "Good for you I guess"

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the expression on Ashley A's face, she looked furious and glared at me again.

The bell rang, finally school was over!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

"Hey Spin" said TJ, catching up with Spinelli at her locker, after escaping the pursuit of Ashley A "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" replied Spinelli a little coldly. In reality this was a lie, she was feeling a little irritable about Ashley A, and had raced out of the classroom.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" asked TJ hopefully "There's a party after, at Ashley Q's too..."

"I can't, I'm grounded remember?" replied Spinelli, who had no interest in watching Ashley A attempt to flirt with TJ as she was cheerleading, and certainly didn't want to see this at the party after.

"Oh yeah" replied TJ sounded disappointed "Well I'm heading home first if you needed a lift? It's still raining, you'll get soaked if you walk back"

"Thanks Teej" replied Spinelli, as they reached the doors, looked out at the pouring rain "It's not held off all day, we'd better just make a run for it?"

They ran the short distance to TJ's car together, both were soaked by the time they'd made it.

"Are you sure you're ok Spin? You seem really quiet?" asked TJ, as they'd made their journey in silence.

"Yeah I'm fine" Spinelli lied again, as they pulled into TJ's driveway "Good luck at the game tonight, and have fun at the party."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, you and your parents are still coming to Becky's wedding right?"

"Yeah we're still going. See you tomorrow Teej" replied Spinelli, making a run for her house, the rain still as heavy as ever.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sat in my room, listening to the sound of the rain hammering down, and the wind howling, in the distance there was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. I sighed, not wanting to imagine what TJ was up to right now, he was probably mid-way through the game, Ashley A checking him out and dancing suggestively as he played. Wanting to distract myself I picked up my copy of Kerrang magazine (A/N: unsure if this is sold in the US, it's a magazine about rock/alternative music) sat on the ledge by the window, flicking through the pages. A tap on the window next to me made me jump, I looked around to see TJ sitting in the tree outside; I quickly jumped up and opened up the window to let him in.

"Here" I said, handing him a towel as he stood drenched, and dripping all over the floor. "And give me your jacket; I'll put it in the tumble drier for you"

My eyes lingered on his wet t-shirt which clung to him, I tore my eyes away and left the room. When I returned upstairs TJ was sat on the window ledge, drying his hair.

"Game was cancelled because the pitch was so water-logged" he explained as he finished drying off.

"Oh right, how come you didn't go to Ashley Q's party?"

"Didn't want to go, my best friend is grounded, and it wouldn't have been any fun without her" replied TJ.

I felt him staring at me, and realised that I was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and a small pair shorts; in fact I was wearing a t-shirt of his (somehow I managed to pack it after we all went to the gonzoworld water park), however, TJ never seemed to even notice it missing. Feeling his continued gaze I tried to pull the t-shirt down, folded my arms and looked at the ground, feeling a little uncomfortable. Why did I put this on? I must look a state!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked up as Spinelli re-entered the room "Game was cancelled because the pitch was so water-logged" I told her, putting the towel aside.

"Oh right, how come you didn't go to Ashley Q's party?" she asked.

"Didn't want to go, my best friend is grounded, and it wouldn't have been any fun without her" I replied looking at Spinelli, I decided not to mention that the rest of the gang were going to the party, and that I'd turned it down because I'd rather be here. Spinelli obviously wasn't expecting me to come over, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt (my t-shirt to be exact!) and a small pair of shorts. I decided to act oblivious to the fact that it was my t-shirt she was wearing, as fact was, it looked good on her; I could just make out her curves under this. I watched Spinelli pull the t-shirt down and cross her arms across her chest, she just stared at the ground, looking uncomfortable. I guess I'd been staring again, man I need to stop that, she's your friend TJ, your FRIEND! You've got to stop checking her out!

"So is that what you're wearing to Becky's wedding?" I joked, trying to break the uncomfortable moment, I then felt rather stupid. Why, out of all the things I could have said, did I say something so stupid?

"Ugh, no, mum is making me wear some hideous dress!" she replied irritably, sitting down on her bed opposite me, she seemed to relax again.

"Well I hope it's not too Finster-like, if it is, I'm making no promises not to laugh at you"

"Thanks a lot!" she said throwing a pillow at me "Well I make no promises not to laugh at you! While you'll be laughing at me in my Finster-dress, I'll be laughing at you, I bet you've gotta wear a goofy bowtie?"

"Like I'm going to tell you! You'll have to wait and see..." I laughed throwing the pillow back at her, I loved the moments like this between us "Shame you've got to wear the Finster-dress, you look cute in that"

There I go again, my 'word vomit' ruining those moments I loved, Spinelli blushed, her smile faded and was replaced by an uncomfortable expression. I watched as she drew her knees up to her chest and pulled the t-shirt over them; she wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on top of her knees. Why did I have to open my mouth? Spinelli looked so uncomfortable, it was as though she was trying to hide away and make herself as small as possible.

"I better get back" I said, although leaving was the last thing I wanted to do, I decided that I should, before I made things more awkward, why did I have to be such an idiot?

I opened the window and began to climb out "See you tomorrow Spin"

"Bye Teej" she replied, not moving, usually she'd get up and watch to make sure I climbed down the tree ok.

When I got to the bottom, I realised that I'd forgotten my jacket and it was still raining heavily. I decided against going back for it, chances are Spinelli had gotten up and would just get more embarrassed if I returned. Instead I made a run for it back to my house. I guess I'd spend tonight watching TV, if I wasn't such a prat, I'd probably still be having a laugh with Spinelli, I really was an idiot.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>

"You can't be serious?" Spinelli shot at her mum, as she eyed up her reflection. Saturday morning had rolled around and Spinelli was trying on the dress her mother had brought. Before this moment she hadn't so much as looked at it, let alone trying the thing on. Spinelli now regretted this; she was expecting some Finster-dress that she and TJ would laugh about, this she wasn't expecting. Instead, her mum had got her a red (yes, at least it was her signature colour) dress, it showed off far more of her 'assets' that Spinelli was comfortable with, the dress was strapless, it was tight and ruched under the bust, from this came a multi-layered flowing material (A/N: Sorry I can't describe stuff well at all, this is the dress, just delete the spaces: www. lightinthebox. com/A-line-Strapless-Knee-length-Chiffon-Bridesmaid-Dress_ ).

"You look beautiful Ashley, us Spinelli women are blessed with the curves that some women spend a fortune on. You should show off your figure more often, it would certainly catch _someone's_ eye." Replied Mrs Spinelli, as she forced her daughter down on a chair, and began curling her hair.

"Must you do that?" growled Spinelli, through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ashley, for once you're dressing up, this is going to be a ritzy day and you will NOT attend in your usual style and attire."

"Fine" replied Spinelli coldly.

"And don't even _think_ about messing up my hard work as soon as my back it turned" said Mrs Spinelli sternly "If you do, you'll be grounded until you leave for college, and I'm so FAR from kidding"

Spinelli merely tutted in response, this had, in fact been, her plan. Spinelli sat in silence, scowling at her defeat as her mum put a red and black flower necklace around her neck, and passed her some matching earrings. After Spinelli had put these in, she looked up at her mum.

"You're not serious?" Spinelli asked, as her mum put a fascinator in her hair, it had red and black feathers and diamantes on.

"Yes I am. Now for the finishing touches" replied Mrs Spinelli pulling out a makeup bag.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes Ashley!"

Spinelli bit her tongue, and stared ahead furiously as her mother got to work applying makeup.

"There. All done, take a look" said Mrs Spinelli proudly.

Spinelli stepped up to the mirror, and studied her reflection, the makeup was minimal and natural; she was only wearing eye liner, mascara and a little lip gloss. The dress, necklace and fascinator all worked will in combination, flattering each other. Spinelli sighed, the whole look was very unfamiliar, but despite this, she couldn't help but admit that she did actually look good. However Spinelli was overpowered by feeling awkward and uncomfortable by this unfamiliar look.

"Beautiful" said Mrs Spinelli, smiling at her daughter.

"Strange" corrected Spinelli "But I guess I'll have to put up with it"

"Yes, you will, now put on your shoes" replied Mrs Spinelli, passing her daughter some red strappy heels "At least your fingernails and toenails have red polish on them, that saves us a job" 

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I took my seat in the church started to look around for Spinelli, I'd seen her parent's car driving away earlier, but hadn't actually seen her. I wanted to get a few jokes prepared about her Finster-dress, hopefully that would clear the air. I wanted to go over to her this morning and say something, hell, I wanted to go back last night, but I had no idea what to say. Things had been so awkward, the awkward moment last night wasn't the only awkward moment we'd had; they seemed to be cropping up more frequent recently. So maybe it was a good thing I didn't go back, things were so busy this Becky getting ready this morning that I didn't have a chance. Instead I'd make things right with a few jokes, that was a much better idea. Then I spotted Spinelli, she was sat right at the back with her parents, I could only see her head, but she looked beautiful, then again, she always looked beautiful.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wedding ceremony had gone well, and the reception was well underway. After having a sit down meal, they guests began to mingle, and a few people began to make their way on the dance floor. TJ and Spinelli hadn't yet had chance to properly see each other, TJ had spent all the time after the ceremony having picture after picture taken with his family, then he had to sit on the head table with his family, so hadn't yet got the opportunity to actually catch up with Spinelli.

"Could I just have an orange juice?" Spinelli asked, as she stood at the bar, she paid for her drink, and turned around to see TJ.

"Wow!" TJ said in awe this was the first time he'd seen Spinelli properly, the dress looked amazing and he could do little more than stare at her "Well that certainly isn't a Finster-dress"

"No, and you aren't wearing a bow tie" said Spinelli, feeling herself blush, the lighting in the room wasn't good, so she hoped that TJ wouldn't notice this.

"You look really beautiful Spin" said TJ before he could stop himself.

Spinelli looked at the ground, she knew that looking in TJ's piercing blue eyes would only make her blush further. She felt so uncomfortable in this dress, with her hair and makeup all done, did TJ really find her beautiful?

"ASHLEY! COME OVER AND SAY HELLO!" Shouted Mrs Spinelli, Spinelli looked up to see her mum stood with Becky and her new husband Jimmy (A/N: the guy from the 'schools out' film).

"Thank you for coming" said Becky, as Spinelli reached the newlyweds and her parents "It would have been odd without you here, you and TJ have always been inseparable. I've gotten so used to you being around the house when you were a kid, it would have been strange if you weren't here"

"Congratulations" replied Spinelli, unsure what to say. "And thank you for inviting me"

"You and TJ remind me of me and Jimmy" said Becky thoughtfully, before she was called away by more well-wishers. 

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

"There you are" said TJ smiling, as he found Spinelli "My family are begining to drive me a bit nuts, I swear if _one_ more person pinches my cheeks, and tells how much I've grown up, my head might just explode!"

"Oh really?" asked Spinelli grinning, she stepped toward him, and pinched his cheeks playfully "Oh look how much Ickle-Theodore has grown up! Ickle-Theodore doesn't even have his puppy fat anymore!"

"Thanks for that ASHLEY!" replied TJ mockingly as he rubbed his cheeks, before continuing a little defensively "and I never had puppy fat!"

"Yes you did! And I thought you said your head would explode? Do I have to do it again?" said Spinelli, as she unconsciously tugged at her dress a little.

"You don't like the dress then?" asked TJ as he watched Spinelli pulling at the dress.

"Mum made me wear it" shrugged Spinelli "I knew I used to wear that red dress back in the fourth grade, but it just feels odd now, I'm not used to it"

"Well, for what it's worth, you really do look beautiful in that dress" said TJ, taking a step toward Spinelli, with her heels on, she was almost the same height as him "it kinda suites you"

"Why do you always look away when you get a compliment?" asked TJ placing two fingers under Spinelli's chin, before she could look down at the ground again.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then TJ leaned toward Spinelli, and their lips met for just a moment when...

"ASHLEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

They jumped apart at the sound of Mrs Spinelli's voice.

"Oh, there you are. Your dad has already had too much to drink, you know what he's like on wine, he's been sick so we've got to go sweetie"

Spinelli hurried after her mother, glancing over her shoulder at TJ.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There you are" said TJ smiling, breaking my thoughts "My family are begining to drive me a bit nuts, I swear if one more person pinches my cheeks, and tells how much I've grown up, my head might just explode!

"Oh really?" I asked, unable to resist, I stepped toward him, and pinched his cheeks "Oh look how much Ickle-Theodore has grown up! Ickle-Theodore doesn't even have his puppy fat anymore!"

"Thanks for that ASHLEY!" replied TJ mockingly as he rubbed his cheeks "and I never had puppy fat!"

"Yes you did! And I thought you said your head would explode? Do I have to do it again?" I teased.

"You don't like the dress then?" asked TJ making me aware that I'd been tugging unconsciously at my dress.

"Mum made me wear it" I replied with a shrug "I knew I used to wear that red dress back in the fourth grade, but it just feels odd now, I'm not used to it"

"Well, for what it's worth, you really do look beautiful in that dress" said TJ, to took a step toward me, and I felt myself blush "it kinda suites you"

I was about to look at the ground like I usually do to avoid TJ's eyes, when he placed two fingers under my chin, stopping me "Why do you always look away when you get a compliment?" he asked.

I looked into his deep blue eyes, and became unaware that anyone else was around; he closed his eyes, and leaned toward me, I followed his lead, and our lips met in a soft kiss.

"ASHLEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I jumped what must have been a foot at the sound of my mother's voice; I'd forgotten where we were, in fact, in that moment I seem to have forgotten everything.

"Oh, there you are. Your dad has already had too much to drink, you know what he's like on wine, he's been sick, we've got to go sweetie"

I hurried after my mum, what had just happened between me and TJ? I glanced over my shoulder to see him watching me, his expression hard to read.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There you are" I said smiling, as I finally found Spinelli, I'd been looking for her for a while now "My family are begining to drive me a bit nuts, I swear if one more person pinches my cheeks, and tells how much I've grown up, my head might just explode!

"Oh really?" she asked grinning mischievously at me, she stepped toward me, and pinched my cheeks "Oh look how much Ickle-Theodore has grown up! Ickle-Theodore doesn't even have his puppy fat anymore!"

"Thanks for that ASHLEY!" I replied, rubbing my cheeks, they felt rather sore now, I continued, feeling defensive "and I never had puppy fat!"

"Yes you did! I thought you said your head would explode? Do I have to do it again?" Spinelli asked, I watched her as she tugged at her dress a little.

"You don't like the dress then?"

"Mum made me wear it" she replied "I knew I used to wear that red dress back in the fourth grade, but it just feels odd now, I'm not used to it"

"Well, for what it's worth, you really do look beautiful in that dress" I said, taking a step toward her "it kinda suites you"

She looked embarrassed.

"Why do you always look away when you get a compliment?" I asked placing two fingers under her chin so she couldn't look away

We looked at each other and I felt transfixed by her chocolate brown eyes, completely caught in the moment, I leaned toward her and our lips met, when...

"ASHLEY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I felt Spinelli jump as we quickly broke apart at the sound of Mrs Spinelli's voice.

"Oh, there you are. Your dad has already had too much to drink, you know what he's like on wine, he's been sick, we've got to go sweetie"

I stood in shock, realising what had just happened, I'd just kissed Spinelli, I watched her hurry after her mum. She looked back at me, did that mean something? I hoped so, because fact was, I wanted Spinelli so desperately, more desperately than I wanted anything else.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of TJ's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>But that's what makes you beautiful**

Spinelli got home, kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed. She was trying to get her head around what had happened between her and TJ, when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her window. She looked up to see TJ sitting in the tree outside her window –at least it wasn't raining today, Spinelli hurried across the room, and let TJ in.

TJ climbed through the window, and stood in front of Spinelli, he looked down at her, now he was here, he had no idea what he wanted to say; all his confidence seemed to drain away.

"So?" asked Spinelli in a what-would-be cool tone, masking what she was really feeling "Have you come to tell me that you're sorry? That kissing me was an accident and-"

"-I didn't kiss you by accident" interrupted TJ nervously, he figured the damage had already been done, so his honesty could make the situation any worse, he took a deep breath before continuing "Spinelli, I kissed you because I wanted too-"

"-you _wanted_ to?" interrupted Spinelli uncertainly.

"Yes, and I still want to. The thing is Spin, I find myself thinking about you all the time. I think I've fallen in love with you, I think I fell in love with you a long time ago"

Spinelli stepped toward TJ, and put her trembling hand on TJ's cheek; she stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"I want to kiss you too and I think, no, I _know,_ that I love you. TJ I love you, I've loved you for years now"

"I love you too" said TJ smiling, he pulled Spinelli into a hug, and they kissed passionately for several long moments; it felt so right, and so natural. "I can't believe it took us song long to get it together, and turn our friendship into something more"

"Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time wont we?" asked Spinelli smiling "We're going to the same college, that will make things easier"

"You got in?" asked TJ smiling.

"I got in" said Spinelli happily, kissing her new boyfriend.

~*~ THE END~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there it was! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! And apologies if my spelling or grammar is off, I'm dyslexic, so chances are it won't be perfect!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
